


Angel With a Shot Gun

by notimmortal



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, And raise you one Angel!Shane, Because why not have Angel!Shane, Chuck Shurley is God, Getting Together, Ghosts, I definitely based god off of Chuck from Supernatural, I made Sara an angel too because why not, I see your Demon!Shane, M/M, She's already an angel irl as it is, am i right?, first fic in this fandom, pining!shane, that's right folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: "I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?"-Angel With a Shotgun by The CabOrShane is an Angel and will never let anything harm Ryan, ever.





	Angel With a Shot Gun

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS
> 
> So I think this is gonna be my last one draft work for the day, but who knows? Anyway, this is based on (and contains references/quotes from) Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab (excellent song, highly recommend).
> 
> The ghost I reference from the Congress Plaza Hotel is legit (well, as legit as you believe ghosts to be. That is a real ghost story though). The demon I included is fake, I just wanted to throw in a demon.

Shane Alexander Madej was not a human.

 

Nor was he a demon, as many of his fans speculated. They were very close with their guesses, however.

 

Shane was an Angel.

 

An Angel that was very, very close to falling.

 

“Shane, you need to think about what you’re doing,” Sara said to him one day while they were on their lunch break. Sara was the only other Angel at Buzzfeed. She and Shane were very close, close enough that their coworkers had thought they were dating. But Shane wasn’t into Sara in that way. 

 

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” Shane said.

 

“I don’t think you realize the severity of the consequences,” Sara said, imploring Shane to see reason. “Falling in love with a human… Shane, that’s almost suicidal.”

 

“It’s worth it, Sara,” Shane said calmly. “I don’t care if Heaven won’t take me back.”

 

“You’d care if they killed you!” Sara cried. “Or, worse, they killed him. What if they make an example out of him, Shane? Then what?”

 

This thought gave Shane pause. Sara was right, they could hurt him. Shane could protect him from many things. Lesser demons, ghosts, Bigfoot, but Heaven? Not even Shane could stop Heaven.

 

That doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try to. He would do anything for him. For Ryan Bergara.

 

“I’ll be more careful, Sara,” Shane said. “It’s not like I’m going to fall just because of my feelings. I would have to act on them, which I won’t. Because Ryan wouldn’t want that.”

 

Sara studied Shane carefully. “And if it turned out he did?”

 

“Sometimes to win, you gotta sin,” was all Shane said before he got up to return to work.

 

***

 

Being an Angel wasn’t something all that important to Shane. Sure, he liked that he could help people in need, and he felt good about stopping so smaller evils. But overall, Shane preferred human life. The wings, the grace, the lifespan, none of it mattered to Shane.

 

Ryan Bergara mattered to Shane.

 

Ryan was actually the reason Shane was working at Buzzfeed. He was assigned to keep Ryan safe from the supernatural, as Ryan actively sought out things that could kill him. That never bothered Shane, though. He would die to protect Ryan if he had to, with his heart on the trigger. Nothing in the entire world mattered to Shane as much as Ryan did.

 

And Sara was right, it would be the death of Shane in the end.

 

“Hey, big guy,” Ryan said, walking over to Shane. “So, I got approval for our next on location case.”

 

“Where are we headed?”

 

“We’re headed back to your neck of the woods, actually. Going to Chicago to check out the Congress Plaza Hotel,” Shane rolled his eyes. He knew of the spirits that haunted the Congress Plaza Hotel. They were harmless and very unlikely to do anything that Ryan could count as evidence. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Madej. It’s haunted. One of the most haunted places in Chicago.”

 

“Supposedly.”

 

“Ghosts are real, Shane,”  _ Trust me, Ry, I know. _ “I’ll make you believe it someday.”

 

Shane smiled at Ryan. “So when do we leave?”

 

***

 

Being in Chicago always calmed Shane some. It was the first place on Earth he had been sent, creating a strong emotional attachment for him. There was a lot of bad in the city, more murder than Shane ever thought he’d be around, but it didn’t stop the city from feeling like home. 

 

It was cold out when they arrived, and Ryan was noticeably affected by this. “I forget that you never experienced a true winter before.”

 

“Shut up, Shane.”

 

The boys rode silently in the cab on the way to the hotel. Shane could feel the tense energy radiating off of Ryan. Against his better judgement, Shane took Ryan’s hand. “It’s gonna be alright, Ry. No demons here, just ghosts, right?”

 

“Right. I’m sorry, I know you think this is silly I just… Ghosts are real, Shane. I don’t… I know I shouldn’t be messing with these kinds of things but…”

 

“I’ll protect you, Ryan,” Shane said earnestly. “No ghosts will harm you as long as I’m here.”

 

Shane could feel Ryan relax at his words, but neither man tried to pull their hands away. Sara’s warning was still playing in the back of his mind, but Shane elected to ignore it yet again.

 

***

 

Shane could tell something was off with the Congress Plaza Hotel the moment they stepped inside. It didn’t feel like ghosts were the only thing at work there, which deeply concerned Shane. He turned to look at Ryan, who was radiating nervous energy again. Shane slipped his hand back into Ryan’s, which relaxed the other considerably.

 

“I know this is gonna sound crazy to you, but I just get a weird vibe from this place,” Ryan said, shaking his head slightly.

 

“No, I feel it, too,” Shane said honestly, squeezing Ryan’s hand. “But, like I said before, nothing here is gonna hurt you, Ryan. I won’t let it.”

 

Shane waited off to the side while Ryan talked to the hotel manager about where they were going to be staying for the night. Apparently they were staying in one of the most haunted rooms in the hotel, room 441.

 

“People have reported to see the shadowy outline of a woman in this room,” Ryan explained later. He, of course, was right, as Shane could see the woman the second they stepped into the room. She seemed calmed by Shane’s presence, however. Shane would be sure to try and talk to her later. “I know we’re only staying here for one night, but I’m really not liking the vibe of this place. It’s not Sallie house bad, but it’s still freaking me out.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Shane saw the woman nodding along with Ryan’s words. She was afraid of something, too. Shane turned back to Ryan. “We don’t have to stay here, man. We can do the whole explanation thing, maybe explore a little bit at night, and then leave. Like the Goatman’s bridge.”  _ My bridge _ , Shane thought with a smile. He had vanquished the Goatman that night, stealing his bridge for Heaven. All the other Angels called it Shane’s bridge. Some of them even called it Shane and Ryan’s bridge.

 

“I can make it through the night, Shane,” Ryan said, trying to sound brave. Shane could feel the fear coming off of him. “It’s just some ghosts, right?” Beside him, the ghostly lady was shaking her head.  _ Demon _ . She mouthed.  _ Please help. _

 

Shane nodded, both to Ryan, and to the ghost. He would take care of the demon.

 

***

 

“There’s reportedly a room on the 12th floor that was so haunted it was boarded up and covered with wallpaper,” Ryan said. “I’m not sure I believe that, but the manager said he could take us to where people say it is.”

 

“Sounds good,” Shane said, trying his best to sound casual. A boarded up room could be just the place a demon would stay. 

 

“You’re not even the least bit put off by this?” Ryan asked, sounding both annoyed and scared.

 

“Ghosts aren’t real, Ryan,” Shane lied. “There’s nothing to fear here.”

 

Ryan said nothing else as they left for the 12th floor. Once they stepped out of the elevator, Shane could sense a change in the air. The demon was here. 

 

The manager for the hotel lead the boys to a section of wall. “So, this is used to be a room, according to the owner. But I’m not buying it. Anyway, people have reported feeling cold as they passed by just this spot. Others have claimed to feel anger seeping from the wall. I think they’re crazy, but that’s just me.”

 

Shane glanced at Ryan, who had blanched completely once they were in front of the wall. “No one’s ever tried peeling back the wallpaper?” Shane asked, studying the wall.

 

“Nah, it’s been like that for decades. Anyway, I have to get back downstairs. You guys are welcome to stay here. Just don’t disturb any of the other patrons.”

 

Once the manager left, Ryan turned to Shane. “Okay, Shane, I know I said I would be able to stay the night but this… This feels really fucked up man I don’t like it.”

 

“Alright, Ry, we can head to the other hotel and see if we can check in early. Why don’t you head back down to the room, I want to check something out.”

 

Ryan looked at Shane curiously but nodded, heading back to the elevator. Shane, using his Angelic grace, moved the wallpaper away to reveal an old door. He opened the door, also using his grace, and stepped into the room. “Show yourself, demon.”

 

A pair of glowing eyes came into focus. “My my, aren’t you a little far from home Angel?”

 

“I could say the same to you. What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m not bothering anybody, I’m just living,” the demon said, manifesting itself into the form of a lady. “So why don’t you just run along, Angel, before you make me do something we’ll both regret.”

 

“The ghosts are terrified of you, which means you aren’t just living,” Shane said, standing his ground, pulling out a gun. Many Angels elected to use blades, but shane prefered his shotgun. “What are you doing here, demon?”

 

The demon eyed Shane’s gun. “My my, Heaven certainly has changed. I thought you guys stuck to blades. That little toy doesn’t seem fair.”

 

“Answer my questions or I’ll-”

 

“Shane?” a voice called from behind him. “What are you doing?”

 

Shane turned to see Ryan, standing in the doorway, looking terrified. “Ryan I-”

 

“Oh ho ho,” The demon said, moving towards the door. “So this is the little thing  you wanted to keep safe from me. He’s definitely a cute one, Angel, but if I recall correctly you’re not allowed to keep these.”

 

“Shane is that-”

 

“Ryan get out of here, now!” Shane screamed, turning back to the demon. “Leave him alone, or I’ll shoot you, right now.”

 

“You would risk falling, just for that sack of meat?” the demon asked, smiling creepily at Shane. “He’s not worth the risk, Angel.” The demon reached toward Ryan and Shane fired his shot. It hit her square in the chest. With her dying breath, the demon laughed. “Good luck explaining all this to him and then to Heaven, Angel. It’s a long fall to the bottom.”

 

***

 

Back in their hotel room, Ryan finally snapped. “What the fuck was that, Madej? Is that even your real name? What are you? What the fuck did you do with my friend?”

 

“Ryan, Ryan, calm down. It’s me, Shane. I’m… Well, I’m one of Heaven’s Angels.”

 

Ryan looked at Shane like he was insane. “You’re an Angel?”

 

“Yeah. I, um, I was assigned to keep you safe from supernatural beings. Even God knew you’d be trouble if you went after ghosts,” Shane joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“And that… That lady? What was she?” Ryan asked, dreading the answer.

 

“She was a demon. She wasn’t supposed to be here, which is why you could immediately feel it when we came in. But she’s gone now,” Shane said, then he turned to the ghost in the corner. “Yeah, she’s gone. If you want, I can release you, too.”

 

“Shane who the fuck are you talking to?”

 

Shane looked at the ghostly figure, who was smiling at him. “Remember how you told me about the ghost lady who haunts this room?”

 

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

 

The ghost caught Shane’s attention again and mouthed  _ Release me, please _ . “Here, Ry, watch this.” Shane got up and walked to the ghost. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Shane pushed some of his grace into her. The room lit up for a moment and when the light died down, the ghost was gone.

 

“You’re really an Angel,” Ryan said, disbelief still coloring his words. “And ghosts are real. Ghosts are real! You’ve been fucking up our investigations this whole time!”

 

“Well, no. As long as they aren’t going to hurt you, I let them do whatever,” Shane said, glad to see that Ryan was no longer freaking out. “They just have a hard time showing themselves to you. Sometimes they can piggyback on my grace, but even that’s exhausting.”

 

Ryan turned to study Shane. “So you’ve been protecting me, for real, this entire time?” Shane nodded. “God, I feel like such an idiot.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, I… I thought you were saying stuff like that to me because you liked me, not because you were actually keeping ghosts from killing me. Oh my god, Sara is going to have a field day with this.”

 

“You talk to Sara about me?” Shane asked, suddenly realizing why Sara kept telling him to be careful. “Ryan… Do you have feelings for me?”

 

“I… Well, yeah. And I thought you had feelings for me, but apparently you’re just a literal Angel who was-”

 

“Ryan,” Shane said, cutting him off. “I do have feelings for you.”

 

“You… What?”

 

Shane smiled, his heart soaring. “I’ve been in love with you since I first got this assignment. And Sara know it, too. She’s an Angel, Ryan.”

 

“I… Is this even allowed?” Ryan asked, gesturing between the two of them. “Like… If I kiss you right now, will one of us die?”

 

“It’s… It’s not technically allowed. But neither is letting you know I’m an Angel. I broke a lot of rules today, one more won’t hurt. I’ll just have to explain myself and hope for the best,” Shane broke off, moving closer to Ryan, pulling him into a hug. “I meant what I said before, Ryan, I’m not going to let anyone or anything hurt you.”

 

“But, Shane, if you can get in trouble for this…”

 

“I’ll throw away my faith, Ryan, just to keep you safe. Don’t you know you’re everything I have?”

 

Ryan pulled away to look at Shane. Before he could stop himself, Shane leaned forward and kissed him.

 

***

 

“So that’s what happened,” Shane said in closing. He looked around at all the Angels, staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Finally, he turned his attention back to God. “I know I broke a crazy amount of rules and I’ll accept whatever consequences, just don’t hurt him. Please, I’m begging you, don’t hurt him. It’s not his fault.”

 

God studied Shane carefully. “You did break a lot of rules, Madej,” God said thoughtfully. All of the angels tensed, waiting for the judgement. “However, you did everything you did out of the desire to love and protect. Who would I be to punish you for that?”

 

Shane looked at God, speechless. “I… Sir, are you serious?”

 

“You’re not the first Angel to love a human, Shane,” God said softly. “I know that some of my Archangels like to make it seem as if there are rules in place on this subject, but to tell you the truth, I don’t really care,” Michael, who was sitting beside God gasped at this. “You should be free to love who you wish, Angel or human. I won’t be punishing you for this, Shane. Just treat him well.”

 

“I… Yes, sir. Thank you.”

 

“Now, go,” God said, smiling playfully. “If I remember correctly, you’re late for work.”

 

***

 

Shane walked into the Buzzfeed office and went straight to find Ryan, who had been sitting in the room they record Unsolved in. Upon hearing the door open, Ryan’s head snapped up. “Shane! What happened, is everything okay?”

 

Shane pulled Ryan in for a gentle kiss. “Everything is perfect, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required. I'll probably continue with these one draft fics later tonight or tomorrow, so if you have any ideas feel free to leave them in the comments or on my tumblr (ireallyneedabetterusername). My tumblr description has all my ships.


End file.
